A Most Effective Compelling
by 123-delena-OTP
Summary: OneShot: Elena's plan to try and get Damon to be a little more playful and fun backfires, with some consequences that neither of them ended up complaining about. Rated M for mention/implied sex


Elena was in a playfully mood, and she wanted her boyfriend, Damon, to be in one as well. Being the dark and mysterious, yet charming and cheeky vampire that he was, Elena knew that it wouldn't be hard to get him in the happy mood.

She snuck into the kitchen where Damon was stirring a frying pan that was crackling and hissing, giving off an almost sensual smell. Elena stifled a giggle as she snuck up behind Damon, making sure to be extra quiet because the smallest noise would tip off his super-keen senses. Her human smell would be masked by the food, but other stimuli could easily give her away.

She reached out her hands and quickly jabbed her fingers into Damon's sides, then recoiling in case he spazzed at the touch. Elena's face fell into disappointment when Damon merely chuckled and shook his head.

"What are you _up_ to?" He chuckled again and took the frying pan off the heat, transferring it to the other side of the stove to cool.

"Just trying to have some fun." Elena muttered, blushing at the floor. Damon turned and smirked at her, wiping his hands on a cloth and then slinging it over his shoulder.

"Hate to break it to you; vampires aren't ticklish." He sighed, still smirking at her.

"Not at all?" She whined disappointedly. Damon stretched his arms out as if he were asking for a hug and he shrugged, inviting her to try again. Elena poked and prodded around his stomach, not even getting so much as a smile (except the trademark Damon Salvatore Smirk that seemed to be forever worn upon his chiseled features). Elena pouted, and then went to squeeze Damon's knee. His ice-blue eyes widened slightly and he caught her wrist quickly. She looked into his eyes and stole his smirk.

"Dinner's gonna get cold." He offered a lame excuse.

Elena lightly pulled her wrist away and pressed her body to Damon's, hands lightly gripping his waist. "Why, Damon Salvatore," she teased. "Are you trying to hide something from me?"

Before Damon could stop her, Elena squeezed the pressure point above his knee. The sensation caused Damon's leg to jolt and for a suppressed laugh to bubble over from his lips. He stumbled back, steadying himself on the burning-hot stove. He winced in pain and pulled his hand in front of him to inspect the burn, only to watch it heal moments later.

"Oh my g- Damon! I'm so sorry!" Elena touched the renewed flesh delicately.

"Oh, yeah." He smirked and grabbed her wrists, pulling her close to him once again. "You will be, Mizzz Gilbert." He pulled her away from the stove, not wavering from her struggles as his strength greatly trumped hers. "What gave you the great idea of trying to tickle a vampire anyway?" His eyes widened with emphasis. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." He raised one eyebrow and shook his head down at her. Her breath drew in as he ducked and kissed her neck lightly, whispering. "_Never_ try to tickle a vampire. _Especially_ this one."

Elena shrieked in surprise when Damon pulled them both to the ground, using his strength to easily overpower Elena and straddle her waist, pinning her arms beside her head. Elena was secretly overjoyed by the position; she got just what she wanted – a playful (and frankly quite savagely adorable) boyfriend.

"Now," Damon sighed, pretending like he was going to regret what he was about to do. "I think it's _only fair_ if I get you back." He shrugged with mock sympathy. "I don't _want_ to, per say, but this is just how the universe works. Sorry."

His hands stopped holding her wrists down and busied themselves by digging into her sides, eliciting giggles and squirming from a helpless Elena. "D-Damon!" She squealed, trying in vain to fend off his torturous hands. "I'm SORRY!" She offered, hoping she would appeal to his limited humanity in some small way.

"Yeah, let's see how _you_ like it, huh?" He laughed at her, his smirk never leaving his face. He reached back and squeezed Elena's knees, getting the loudest laugh and the most violent search for freedom yet. Since Damon was leaning backwards to attack her knees, Elena tried her luck at sitting up to fight him off. Damon's eyes widened and he shook his head, grabbing her wrists and laying her back down with his weight on top of her. His hot breath hit her ear as he whispered, "My, my. _Someone's_ a bit ticklish."

He planted soft kisses over her neck, smiling lightly to himself. He loved hearing Elena's laugh, seeing her smile… it made him… almost happy. No, it definitely made him happy. He moved his lips up to hers and kissed her passionately, releasing her wrists and holding himself up with his hands on either side of her head. Her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled him closer hungrily, deepening the kiss until Elena's human lungs needed air. Damon sat up, but kept his place straddling Elena while she propped herself up on her elbows and looked smiled at him lovingly.

"I hope this taught you a lesson." Damon raised his eyebrows as his hands returned to her sides (not to continue the tickling, but merely as a reminder and a bit of a teasing threat). "Because it certainly taught me something."

"What lesson is that?" She asked slyly as he stood up and pulled her by her waist to her feet. He did a bit of a half-smirk and leaned in to whisper in her ear with a mischievous growl,

"Your vervain is useless now, because _I_… I have a more effective way to compel you." He chuckled and quickly pinched her sides for emphasis, earning himself the prize of a small giggle and a swat to the chest. Before he pulled away, Elena grabbed the collar of Damon's button-down and pulled him closer, this time being the one to whisper in his ear while she tactfully undid the buttons on his shirt.

"I don't have to be a vampire to compel you." She finished undoing the buttons and stood back, smirking and admiring Damon's tone muscles.

"Oh really?" Damon grinned. "How so?"

Elena smiled at the floor, and looked up with a deep sexual desire glinting in her seemingly innocent brown eyes. She turned and walked for the stairs, pulling her shirt over her head and carelessly tossing it aside. She glanced over her shoulder to see Damon admiring her body and she smirked. "I think you can figure it out." She turned to walk away teasingly so run straight into Damon. Without even time for a gasp of surprise, he pressed his lips to hers and spun her around, lifting her against the wall.

He carried her upstairs, trying his best to never break the loving contact and the much-needed connection that they shared. He kicked open the door to the bedroom and rushed inside, falling onto the bed with the love of his life.

They spent the rest of the night compelling each other into oblivion.


End file.
